This Is Not How It Was Supposed To Be
by Srebrna
Summary: Major AWE spoiler W & E life long after the movie end. Short, one part only, W&Eshippy. Rating M, in case someone finds the language offensive...


**Hi,**

**My first post on and my first published story in English.**

**Major AWE spoiler ;) Some harder language, but no violence, no explicit descriptions. Will + Elisabeth, of course. R&R, please, I need feedback.**

'What?' Elisabeth breathed.

'Yes. Free to go, if I wish. I did my job, you did yours' he planted a delicate kiss on her lips 'and Calypso set me free of all obligations. I can stay here, we can move somewhere else, go back to Tortuga, Shipwreck Cove, heck, even Singapore, if you wish.'

'But... who will take souls to the afterlife?' she stammered, not wanting actually to think about immediate consequences.

'Me father' he said casually. 'He's been part of the ship and part of the crew' he quipped 'for far longer than it's healthy for anyone, so he doesn't want to risk coming a-shore.'

'Your father? That... That would be something new, don't you think?' she stood up and started to move things on the shelf. 'For a father to inherit a position from his son.'

'Elisabeth' he said standing in front of her 'you are not happy?'

She looked down.

'I don't know. I do not understand. I prepared myself, I already... I prepared William for this being the only day, I planned ahead, I gathered money, I fixed him a place on Hector's next journey even! I expected some time of loneliness, some...'

'And now Calypso ruined all your effort' he ended with a crooked smile 'what pity. Perhaps I should go for a year away, you would make use of all these preparations and then I'll come back?' his voice betrayed laughter he tried to suppress. 'Or maybe I should have never told you AND come back in a few months?'

'Will! Stop this! You are not going anywhere, I have have my say' she pulled him into a tight embrace. 'I was just... getting used to the idea!'

'Do it quick. I have some plans. First thing tomorrow morning I go to the jeweller and pick my order' he kissed her hand. 'Mrs Turner, how would you like to have a nice, legal, wedding ring?'

She smiled suddenly.

'Ooooh, Mr. Turner. Are you suggesting you are trying to turn me into... a decent woman? How terrible for a pirate king!'

'Mrs Turner, I never suggested you were and indecent woman. I'd say you are... quite... decently...' his voice became muffled when he moved his lips over her skin and into the cloth of her dress and tried – without success – to untie a lace on her neck.

Yes, Mr Turner?'

'Quite decently clad, for the moment. Way too decently for what I'm planning to do to you. With you. How do you untie this stupid lace?' he tugged furiously on the decorative bow.

'You don't' she stated simply and undid an undercover button. 'Now better?'

'Aah, Mrs Turner, you are simply reading my mind...' he kissed down her spine, as far, as the dress would let him.

'Now, about this decency' she mused 'perhaps we should move to some other room? I have quite a nice bed made and it would be a shame not to use it...'

The next several days they spend arranging their life as a family, making love, buying building supplies for the additional parts of the house, fooling around, shopping for Will's new clothes and personal belongings, as most were lost in the last ten years, caressing, checking up on old friends (and seeing the surprised faces), kissing, arranging the garden and the vicinity of the house and, when they had time left, getting to know each other better in all possible meanings of the word. Will was everything she dreamed about. She was everything he longed for. Both were careful, delicate, passionate and simply made for each other. Little William looked up to his father from the very first meeting, friends were as wonderful as they could be. And on the twentieth day of his stay on land Will took out yet another surprise.

'You really mean this?' her eyes widened. She longed for this feeling she never knew.

'Where is the chest?' he asked, twirling the key on his finger.

'I... buried it in the basement. There was some unrest for a time... and I wanted to make sure it's safe.'

They went down the steps to the wine cellar she had to dig for all supplies brought by other pirates for their king. In the corner they dug up a hole and lifted The Chest out of it.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Always' she took his hand as he moved a shell talisman over the top.

Time stopped, as she watched little light spots move from the chest, towards the talisman, towards HIS chest... Suddenly, Will moaned and set his jaw. Elisabeth held his hand tighter, not letting him let go of the shell.

'Just a little longer, love' she encouraged him. 'Calypso wouldn't have you die because of this, would she? Now, keep it up..' she whispered on and on, babbling and crying with his pain.

Suddenly, the spots run out and Will collapsed over the chest.

'Will? Will?!' Panic in her voice made him turn his head a bit.

'I'm here, love' he croaked. 'If this was anything close to giving birth to a child, I don't envy you, women'

They celebrated. They made passionate love until morning. They simply couldn't have enough of the other one. She could hear his heartbeat falling asleep and waking up. At last.

It was early morning of yet another beautiful day, hopefully full of some new delights.

Will touched her cheek.

'Mrs Turner... time to wake up'

She yawned, smiled, stretched and suddenly curled into a ball, then jumped out of the bed, run to the corridor and started throwing up.

Will caught her nightgown and quickly followed her to the place where she was kneeling over a little bucket.

'Elisabeth, love, what...?'

She spat.

'I'm afraid, da'ling, that one young Turner will be making our life miserable for the next several months' she croaked.

Will violently bit down on his own thumb.

'Congratulations!' someone slapped him on the back. AGAIN.

_This was not how it was supposed to be_ he thought bitterly. _I want back on my ship!_


End file.
